


From First Years to First Love

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-08
Updated: 2006-01-31
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: This is the story of James Potter and his quest to win the lovely Lily's heart, with a bit of help and comic relief from his best mates, Sirius, Remus, and Peter.





	1. First Years

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

James potter climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express for the very first time. Little James had waited for this moment for his entire life. He was finally going to school. No ordinary school of course but to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Little did he know that in the next seven years he would gain new friends, new trusts, new enemies, and knew passions that James never knew he could have.

 

 “All aboard!”� James gave his Mum a quick kiss on the cheek and hopped onto the large red locomotive. With in a few seconds the train had rushed out of the station and the wait for the new year at Hogwarts was officially over. James searched the train for empty compartments and found one half full. The door slid open and a small plump blond child bumped into James and startledly spilled a large box of jelly beans all over the floor.

 

 “Um, sorry.”� James muttered walking around the boy and the spilt beans.

 

“Don’t mind him”� another child said thrusting a hand at James. “I’m Sirius Black soon to be Slytherin first year.”� He flashed a brilliant smile as he shook James’s hand. “That there is Peter.”� He aid motioning to the frantic blond who now slowly and carefully tasted each jelly bean.

 

 James grinned as Peter popped an odd brown and green jelly bean into his grubby mouth. “Hey Peter,”� James remarked after the child had eaten the bean. “I like the dung flavored ones too!”�

 

  Peter ran over to a near trash can and his head hung over it with vomit pouring out. Sirius held up a hand to give James a high five. 

 

 “So, what’s your name?”� Sirius said elbowing his new friend lightly in the ribs. He cocked his head to the side letting his dark shoulder length hair flop to one side.

 

 “The name’s Potter, James Potter”�

 

 “Well, Potter”� Sirius said sarcastically. “What house are you gonna be in and don’t you dare say...”� Sirius saw the look on James’s face and he groaned. “Finally I meet a kid who could be my best mate and he goes and be’s a bloody Gryffindor!”�

 

 “Be’s isn’t a word”� Apparently someone else had arrived in the compartment unnoticed. The boy had sandy colored hair and deep gray eyes. He spoke in an “I’m right so deal with it”� kind of tone.

 

 “Don’t tell me another Gryffindor has come to join this lovely conversation!”� Sirius howled in outrage. “I’m gonna go find me a compartment with normal people, normal Slytherins.”� He said stomping out of the compartment.

 

  “Bloody Gyffindors. Always think that they’re right. Pft”� Sirius snorted.

“Well you could always join us.”� Said a child standing at the end of the train. Sirius made his way back to find a whole slew of first years hoping to become Slytherins. “This is Lucius, Randal, Cameron, Shay, and he is, well he’s just some tired kid. Oh,”� the child said hastily, “I’m Bob.”� Sirius looked around the compartment and took a seat next to the kid who was sleeping. He had oily black hair that hung over a long nose, beady eyes, and tight pursed lips.  

 

 “Poor bloke”� Sirius said tapping the kid on the shoulder. “Shall we turn his hair green, just to show House spirit, ya know”� He smirked and pulled out his wand. Just when he was about to use some magic the train jolted to a halt and everyone began to file out of the compartments. Sirius, not knowing what to do jumped from his seat following everyone else. Looking back he noticed that the poor sleeping kid didn’t wake up so he gave him a quick shove and hurried off as the boy woke up astonished that nobody else was on the train.

 

 …..

 

 All the first years crowded around the entrance to the Great hall chattering anxiously about the sorting that was soon to come. ”�Quiet down please”� Professor McGonagall said nervously. This was her first year as head of Gryffindor house and nothing was going to go wrong, she hoped. “The sorting will begin shortly. Follow me, follow me students”� she called just barely loud enough for everyone to hear. 

 

  Slowly the first years poured into the great hall gawking at the beautiful star light ceiling, floating candles, and many, very many young witches and wizards awaiting the great feast of the new year. The first years gathered around the stage waiting for something to happen. Dumbledore, headmaster of the school stood behind a stool with an old tattered hat sitting atop it. 

 

  Suddenly, the hat began to sing. 

“Welcome all ye new students,

To a school of ghouls and ghosts,

Where Gryffindors are strong and brave,

And often like to boast.

We’re also home to Slytherins, for those cunning and sly,

With evil laughs, and wizard craft, with smiles cool and wry,

And often liked are Hufflepuffs, who really are quite kind,

Although they show in kindness they lack a little mind,

The bright ones they are Ravenclaws, the really smart and wise,

There cleverness and integrity is quite hard to disguise,

But this year there is something new,

For four new kids this year,

For in the years ahead of them they shall show no fear,

Forty first years came in this hall,

Only thirty six will leave,

The four that remain have something special,

That will cause many grieve,

But do not fret,

Just heave a sigh,

It’s time for sorting,

Don’t be shy,

What house will you be in?

Who knows?

Only I.”�

 

Slowly the children were sorted there were five new Gryffindor boys and five new girls. But four boys did not leave the great hall that night.

 

“Forty first years came in this hall,

Only thirty six will leave...”�

 

James potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, were left seated in the Great Hall they seemed to be stuck to their seats. Suddenly The room vanished and the four new Gryffindor boys were floating in the middle of nowhere. Everything was blank and colorless. There was nothing.

 

“You have been chosen!”� echoed a booming voice from God knows where. “You are the protectors, the conquerors, the betrayers, and the wizards who shall defeat all evil! You have been chosen!”�

 

_Shut up, chosen, yea right._ Sirius thought to himself. _Just like I was “chosen”� to be a Gryffindor. This sucks!_

__

_Ch-ch-chosen. This could be bad, I don’t like this._ Peter thought. _Just like being chosen for T-ball. No not T-bal!  Ahhhh!_

__

“You have been chosen, not for T-ball, but for a glorious task! You must defeat the rising wizard. You must prevail! You must protect those in his path! If you do not all will fail! You will fail! You must not fail!”�

 

 The voices slowly faded away and the boys were returned to their seats in the great hall.

 

 “Is this what a hangover feels like?’ Sirius asked rubbing the back of his head.

 

 “I dunno, but lets not find out any time soon!”� Peter chimed. For the second time he started puking into a trash can. Must be his lucky day.

 

 “Hey Sirius, I thought you didn’t wanna hang out with us ‘bloody Gryffindors’ ‘eh?”� Remus said mockingly.

 

 “Well, Now that I am one I ‘spose I’ll have to live with it, but, I’m not going to like it!”�

 

 As you may have noticed James was not in this conversation. Besides his throbbing head he couldn’t get these words out of his head. The words Lily Evans. Who was she, or he? What did they have to do with anything? His head was twirling and his mind was racing and soon enough, it was all black. (no not Sirius, the color black.)

 

 

 

 


	2. In Love With Lily

Fall had arrived along with an annual trip to Hogsmead. The leaves were falling, the air was crisp, and a dark wizard was coming to destroy the whole entire world because he’s evil and he isn’t named Bob because it was the 70’s. On a happier note…

 

The Marauder Quartet traveled along the main roads of Hogsmead; Sirius searching for another girl to follow him around with the rest of his female _friends;_ James, searching for Lily; Remus searching through his book about transforming one’s features; and poor, poor, Peter searching for a good flavor of Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans. 

 

 As the group turned the corner to go to The Three Broomsticks and  grab something to drink they were startled at what they found. The door of the place was… closed. That door was _never_ closed. Occasionally, you would find the door shut in the winter, but it was only October and nice and sunny at that. Sirius grabbed the door and began to yank at it with all his might but it seemed to push back causing the boy to fly back into a group of giggling girls. He got up, wiped a strand of gorgeous hair out of his face, and returned to his friends.

 

 “Well, I bet there’s some kind of spell-mabob on that door.”� Sirius said, proud of his discovery. 

 

 “Well aren’t you brilliant,”� Remus muttered.

 

 Suddenly Lily Evans strolled up to the crowd that had gathered around the amazing boy who can’t even open a door! “I heard a commotion and on this trip it’s my duty to make sure nobody gets in to trouble, otherwise I’ll tell McGonagall to deduct points,”� she said sternly. Lily strolled past the boys and walked up to the door. “Now, if you wanted to get in you could have just said the password like Dumbledore told us all. You know everything is slowly getting safer and safer after _He_ came along. Goodbye.”� With that Miss. Evans muttered “ _Ntereay orfay utterbeerbay , I’may otnay Ehay.”�_

 

 

“I didn’t know she could speak Italian,”� Sirius whispered into James’s ear.

 

“I didn’t know she could look so bloody gorgeous in a t-shirt and jeans,”�  James whispered.

 

 With that the four walked up to the door and Remus, the only one who could speak pig Latin, said the code and they went inside.

 

“Amazing! He can speak Italian too!”� Sirius shouted.

 

 James, spotting Lily, left his group to go have an intimate conversation with her, like that would ever happen. He walked towards her little booth in a shadowed corner all by herself. She was staring blankly at her mug of butterbeer as if she was there floating in the yellowy substance.

 

 “Lonely?”� James asked, sitting at the seat across from her. She looked up at him questioningly.

 

 “I’d rather spend time with a…”�

 

“A what, Lil?”�

 

“Oh, just go away.”�

 

“A what Lil?”� James persisted.

 

“A humongous ape! Or a thousand venomous snakes! Or a werewolf!”� Lily hissed. “Just anything but you!”�

 

“Well, if you want an ape, Sirius is right over there.”� James said, laughing to himself.

 

“Potter, just leave me alone!”�

 

“No.”�

 

“Why not?”� Lily said, gazing up at her predator. “You have always bugged me, since we were first years, you act like you want me to marry you!”� Lily said, her voice rising.

 

“Would you?”�

 

“Would I what?”�

 

 At this point Lily was quite confused. What was he asking her and why wouldn’t he just go away? Her thoughts were interrupted by the boy speaking again.

 

“Marry me.”�

 

“What?!”� Lily shouted, jumping up and hitting her head on the lamp above the booth. All eyes were on Miss Evans. “Um, we’re rehearsing for the upcoming Hogwarts play. It still could use a little work but, do you like it?”� With that, the people got back to what they were doing; except for Sirius, who gave James a quick wink, then got back to talking to Remus about some new transformation spells that could be used as a great prank.

 

“It was your suggestion Lil,”� James said. “ _You_ are the one who wanted to marry _me_.”� James said, hiding a laugh behind a fake, but very sincere, expression.

 

“I did not, why would _I_ want to marry an oaf like _you_. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some, eh, shopping to do.”� Lily said, promptly storming out of The Three Broomsticks, only looking back once to see the goofy smile left on the boy’s face.

 

  _God, he’s hott._ She thought as she walked down the street. _But Lily, He is still a self absorbed, over obsessed, insane, stupid, idiot!_ She reminded herself calmly. Then, all out of the blue, or the gray, it began to pour.

 

 “Oh crap!”� Lily shouted running to a little overhang on the nearest building. “I still have to get my new quill.”� So Lily set off to get her new quill… in the rain.

 

 Suddenly, she felt someone breathing on her neck and the rain stopped falling onto her head. The girl turned around to be about two inches away from the sexy James Potter, gazing up into his dripping wet face. 

 

 “Well, when it started raining right after you left, I remembered you didn’t have a jacket… so I came to the rescue.”� He smiled, gazing into the deep emerald eyes that looked up so thankfully at him. Then, there was some sort of magnetic pull as James neared Lily’s lips.

 

WACK!

 

 “Don’t you even _think_ about kissing me you immature brat! How could you even _think_ you could get away with that! You think you can do whatever you want, whenever you want, and have any girl you want! Well, the rules have changed Mr. Potter I’m the one who will get the guy I want, and He’s not you!”�  She yelled walking away in a storm of rage.

 

 James, being used to this sort of thing shrugged and pulled, his now quite wet jacket, back around his perfectly fit torso. He watched as the fiery haired love of his life turned into a shop and he headed back to the Three Broomsticks where his three friends awaited him with an open door.

 

 “So?”� Sirius questioned giving his friend a hard shove pushing him down into one of the bar stools. “How did things go with Lils?”�

 

 “What are you, my mum?”� James said looking up questioningly. He twiddled his thumbs around in his lap waiting for someone to break the odd silence, but no one did.  His trio of friends stared at him, they didn’t even blink.

 

 “Ahhhh! Why do you do this _every_ time I talk to her? She hates my bloody guts as usual, end of story.”� James answered glumly. 

 

That was not indeed the end of the story as James put so bluntly, but yes the end of chapter one.


	3. Just James

The rain hadn’t stopped since the Hogsmead trip and neither had James’s heartache. So Lily had turned him down about… a million times before but the time right after one million hurts the most impeccably, terribly, horrifyingly, indefinably, and awful.

  

James sat in the common room staring distantly into the fire, admiring the oh-so-painfully familiar color. He had sat in that position all through the night and even through Sirius’s nightly sleep walk. It was nearly ten ‘o’clock and the others would be awake soon.  And they would ask what is wrong etc. etc. etc. That’s exactly what happened.

  

Sirius stomped down the stairs yawning and stretching his muscular arms. “Mornin’ sunshine.”� He said as he neared James’s usual chair. “Did ya’ have a good night love?”� he mocked. 

  

“Padfoot.”� James replied angrily.

  

“Is he doin’ that gay guy thing again James?”� Remus inquired as he strolled briskly down from the bedroom. “’Cause if he is, just punch him.”�

  

Next to stumble down the stairs was Peter, dressed in his favorite pair of footie pajamas, his blanket still clasped tightly in his hands, slowly dragging behind him. 

  

“Pete, you’re gonna…”� but it was too late, Peter had already stepped on the corner of the satin cloth and tripped, falling flat on his face in front of two girls who had just come down from their dormitory.

  

“Hi ladies”� he said hoarsely looking up bashfully. The girls giggled, then, stepping over one of Peter’s arms, hurried on their way.

  

“Petie,”� Sirius groaned, “I was gonna talk to them girls an’ now ya’ go and scare ‘em off.”�

  

Remus laughed as he went to help Peter up. “You’d better go upstairs and change before you trip again”� he muttered.

 

 James hadn’t moved this whole time; he sat, staring, that’s all. It was odd how he could sit still for so long but he did, at least until Lily came down the stairs. 

  

As soon as he caught a glimpse of her unmistakable beauty he jumped from his seat and stood at the bottom of the stairs. He would have run up them to greet her but he learned from previous experiences that the stairs were evil, vile things.  

  

“Oh no!”� he gasped as she stepped down towards him.

  

“What now Potter?”� Lily hissed. She had no intensions of putting up with him _again_. 

  

“I just have to ask you if it hurt.”� James replied.

  

“What, Potter, this better not be one of your dumb pick-up lines again.”� She moaned.

 

 “Actually, it’s a good one!”� Sirius interrupted.

  Before Lily could utter the words James shouted, “Why, when you fell from Heaven, love.”�

  

“Potter!”� Lily yelled, “Never call me love, never try to use any dumb pick-up lines on me again, and never speak to me!”� she screamed pushing past him.

  

James caught her as she tried to push past him and he pulled her around to look straight into her emerald eyes. “Well somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed now, didn’t they?”� he chimed.

  

Lily just scowled, loosening his grasp then stepping hard on his foot, stomping away as soon as he let her go.

  

“Don’t worry mate,”� Sirius remarked, “She’s usually not this terrible. She’s prob’ly just on her period. Perhaps you should get her some chocolate. Women love chocolate, especially when they’re on their period.”�

 

 “Can we go to breakfast now?’ Peter complained as he returned from the dorm. “Im starved!”�

 

At that the boys rushed off to breakfast. When they arrived they sat at their usual spot, as far away from the teachers as possible. This was all good because those were the only seats left by the time they made it to breakfast. Peter sat down and quickly filled his plate with more food than even _he_ could ever eat. Remus grabbed a bit of food but was more interested in proof-reading his muggle studies report that was due on Monday. 

  

“Hey James?”� Sirius asked nudging him to look in the direction of a specific blond haired boy. “Whatcha think?”� he asked.

  

“Sirius, you know I’m not interested in men.”� James remarked slyly.

  

“No!”� Sirius groaned, “The girl _behind_ him. Y’know, that Ravenclaw girl. I think her name’s Lydia or summat like that.”�

  

“Padfoot, you can’t even see her face, how do y’know she’s that great?”�

  

“Her face may not be wonderful, but why should I care. From this view you can tell her arse sure is.”�

  

“Yeah, that’s true.”� James nodded.

  

“Hey, back off, I saw ‘er first!”� Sirius joked, elbowing James in the side. “Nah, I’m not worried about you stealin’ my chicks fer a while. You’ll never give up on Lils will ya’?”�

   

 James just smirked and began to eat his breakfast. So maybe he wouldn’t give up on Lily, and maybe she was just a lost cause, but James didn’t think so. He couldn’t easily give up on something he loved.

  

  “Ey mate, there she is now.”� Sirius said, nudging James in the side as Lily walked past their table. 

    

“Hey there honey buns.”� James said coolly, running a hand through his tousled ebony mane. He flashed a stunning smile in the girl’s general direction and she look back with befuddlement. 

   

 “What in the world did you just say Potter?”� she hissed, walking back to where the boy sat. Her emerald orbs stared maliciously at the shaggy haired heart-throb. 

   

 “Why, I only asked if you’d like a honey bun. I highly recommend them, their quite delicious.”� He said picking up a sticky sweet roll. 

    

Lily rolled her eyes, “Sure James, I bet that’s exactly what you said.”� She said with extreme sarcasm. 

    

James grinned. “Oh, so I see we’re on a first name basis now. That’s an improvement. Maybe tomorrow you’ll move from fiery hate to eternal loathing.”� He winked, sending the girls eyes rolling once again.

   

 “No, now if you’ll excuse me I have first year’s to help, work to do, classes to get to, people to meet…”�

    

“Boys to snog.”� Sirius added stifling a laugh.  

     

“As a matter of fact I don’t have a significant other right now Black, so you can just stay out of my personal life.”� Lily stated and then stormed off in the opposite direction. 

     

“Thanks a lot there pal.”� James said, shoving Sirius in the side.

    

 The quartet sat in silence, not a sound but the chomping of bacon and eggs. A few minutes passed noiselessly, but the quiet hush began to irritate Sirius, who couldn’t stand the lack of conversation.

   

 “So, how long do you think they’ll keep up those pass codes at Hogsmead?”� he inquired. 

Remus smiled, “I find the whole thing amusing.”� He smirked. 

 

“Yeah, that’s just ‘cause you’re bilinguini.”� Sirius muttered, crossing his arms across his muscular chest.  

 

Remus laughed. “You mean bilingual mate? Linguini’s a type of pasta.”�

 

Sirius shot Remus an angry look. “Whatever.”� He mumbled. 

 

There was another period of awkward silence. Each of the four sat doing nothing more than biting their nails or twiddling their thumbs. 

 

“Well, off to class then.”� Remus muttered, getting up from his seat. The other boys followed not long after and began their procession to divination.  

 

 

 

 


	4. Candle and Kisses

The marauders sat ten minutes into divination, bored out of their minds. The teacher, Professor Astra was giving another dull lesson on crystal orbs and their importance in the wizarding world. James sat lazily doodling on a piece of parchment. Sirius sat next to him, his shaggy hair hiding his closed eyes as he napped with his head down on the table, drooling a little on the corner of James’s paper. Although Remus claimed he had taken the class as an easy pass, he sat, intently scrawling notes across a three foot parchment with Peter’s beady eyes trying desperately to follow Lupin’s quill.

  
 

The professor paced around the front of the room lecturing the student and flailing her short pudgy arms about wildly, giving her the look of a beached whale. Her voice resembled that of a blubbery ocean animal as well. “With this, you can see much further than what is visible to the naked eye...”

  
“Eh, James, why’s the professor talking about bein’ naked?” Sirius grumbled, still half asleep. He had taken to the habit of talking in his sleep, as well as walking.

  
James chuckled softly at his friend. Sirius was particularly amusing in his slumber.  “Oh, she was just talking about Snivellus again.” James whispered back.

  
“Eh, I see, so how long have the three of ‘em has been together?” 

  
“Rumor has it the _two_ got together at the Hogsmead trip.” 

  
“Interestin’, what beautififul childrens they’ll be having.  You know how I love to get, get the 911.” Padfoot yawned.

  
“You mean the 411.” Remus chimed in without once looking up from his notes.

  
“Nah, nah, you bloody goober, that’s the emergency ringer number. Oh yes, the pastries are loverly, erhm, little lady. Might I have a taste of y…” and with that Sirius trailed off to sleep once again. James and Remus stifled their laughter, though it wasn’t an easy task. They would have a lovely time retelling Sirius of his sleep talking later.  
 

Finally, the class ended. “Don’t forget to study! We will be having a look into the crystals tomorrow!” Astra shouted as the students lunged for the door. 

  
The rest of the day passed with little more pastry dreams or things of that genre. The boys went about their daily routine, class after lackluster class. Finally, supper time came and the quartet strode towards the Great Hall in their usual swaggering manner. Sirius, spotting the girl that he has observed at breakfast, left the group to go “talk” to her. The other three took a seat in their typical place near the back and began to stuff their stomachs with all sorts of dinner foods. 

  
Potter glanced towards the door and saw his fiery haired love by the door, scanning the room for a place to sit. He just couldn’t get this girl out of his head. Everything was perfect from her bright tumbling locks to her polished black shoes. 

  
“James, I know the food’s good but it’s not worth drooling over.” Remus chuckled, bringing James back into the world that we like to call reality. 

  
“If it tha’ on url a’an?” Peter questioned, his mouth full of an assortment of foods. 

  
“Petie, it’s not just any girl it’s…. oh hello there love.” James said, surprised to see the afore mentioned girl sitting right across from him.

  
“I thought I told you not to call me love Potter”

  
“You love Potter, well isn’t that grand. Remus, Pete, did you hear that, she said she loves me.”

  
“I did not you troll.” Lily snapped. Her jade eyes were filled with anger. “You’re such a---”

  
“A lovely, attractive, sexy beast that you would love to date and actually said that you wished to marry? Yes, that’s what I thought. And love, I do completely agree.” A smile spread across the boy’s face.

  
“No, that’s not at all what I was going to say.” She replied indignantly. “And I never said I wanted to marry you… you’re enjoying this aren’t you?” she questioned seeing that the look on his face was only growing more delighted. 

  
“No matter what you say, I love the sound of your voice.” He replied coolly, almost as if it had been rehearsed.   
 

Lily rolled her eyes as she was so prone to do when talking to James. “You’ll just never take a hint will you Potter? Even if you can have any of the other girls in this school, you can’t have me.”

  
James just grinned, “Well, people often want what they can’t have. And I’m going to try to get what I want, because sometimes, with a lot of hard work, people can achieve the impossible.” 

  
Lily’s cheeks turned to a light shade of scarlet as a small smile spread, undetected, across her face.   
“Fancy a pastry?” James asked as Sirius took a seat at the table.

  
“Shu’ up you greasy git.” Sirius laughed. “It isn’t my fault I talk in my sleep, I can’t help it.”   
“So, how was that girl…what’s her face...” James asked.

  
Sirius smiled. “Oh, well, ah, don’t ‘member her name…Lacy maybe, no, that’s the brunette, no…well, let’s just say I’ll be late to the dorms tonight.” He replied, winking a dark eye in Lily’s direction.

  
Lily looked over at Peter, “Are they always like this?” she questioned. Peter eyes shifted to one side, and then the other, as if he expected the girl to be talking to someone else.  
“Yes, you.” Lily said, pointing directly at the rounded boy.

  
“Erhm… o’ course not, they’re really sensitive, and loving, and, eh… compassionate. And James, he’s a real great guy, honest…”

  
“Yes I’m sure, and how much did they pay you to say that.” Evans inquired skeptically.  

  
“Lily!” A mousy haired girl called from across the room. “Lily, come here, I need your help with this bloody potions work!”

  
With that, Lily got up, leaving the boys once again, in an aberrant hush.   
“Bloody Italians.” Sirius mumbled, Sending James and Remus into a roaring fit of laughter. “What? You heard her at Hogsmead. Remus, you spoke Italian too! I dun’ get it. What’s so funny, guys? I didn’t speak Italian in my sleep did I? Prongs? Moony?  Oh, c’mon guys.”

  
The two composed themselves after a few minutes of unbridled mirth just as dinner was ending.  “Well it’s off to the common room for me.” Remus stated matter-of-factly “I’ve got loads of work to do, after all, if I don’t do my work you blokes’ll have nobody to copy from” he smirked. Peter nodded in agreement, and followed Remus as fast as his tubby little legs could carry him. 

  
“I promised I’d meet, erhm… damn what’s her name, oh-well, I’ve got to go. Don’t wait up for me Jamesy.” Sirius chortled before rushing off to find his new snogging partner.

  
James looked around the great hall as everyone began to slowly vanish from their tables after a good meal. He spotted Lily sitting at the Ravenclaw table helping the mousy girl named Sarah with her potions. He sauntered towards her seat, careful not to let her know that he was approaching. 

  
“’Ello love.” He said from behind her. She nearly jumped a foot at his unexpected entrance.

  
“Potter, don’t you have places to be, _boys_ _to snog_.” She sneered. 

  
James just chuckled lightly. “She’s got such a sense of humor, don’t you agree?” he said, putting a hand on Lily’s slender shoulder.

  
“Uh…sure, anyways, thanks Lil, I’ll leave you alone with your boyfriend now.” Sarah said, gathering her belongings.

  
“Sounds like a good idea.” James said, winking at the girl and walking around the table to take her previous spot across from Lily.

  
“No… but he’s not...” Lily’s voice trailed off as Sarah left the room. “Potter, it’s not polite to stare.” She commented, seeing the graceless look on the boy’s face. 

  
“I’m sorry, but I just can’t keep my eyes off you Lil’s, it’s not my fault you’re beautiful. And you’ll have to get used to it if we’re going to be married.”

  
“Potter, I don’t like you, I don’t want to marry, you, I don’t even want to date you. In fact I wouldn’t even consider dating you.”

  
“So you don’t consider this a date?” James inquired, lifting an eyebrow.

  
“What? Of course not.” She scoffed. “How I the world would you get that idea?”

  
“Well,” James smirked “It’s just you, and me, romantic candles and a starlight sky” he said looking up to the twinkling ceiling and glowing lights. 

  
“Oh, please Potter, this is anything but romantic. I think a trip to the Gobi dessert with a first year would be more entertaining. My god, what are you doing?” Lily asked. James had gotten up from his seat, and was kneeling beside Lily. “Potter, you’re such an arse. Now if you’ll excuse me.” 

  
Lily stood and began to hastily head towards the door. James jumped from his seat and rushed after her grabbing her by the arm. “One last thing love.” He whispered into her fragile ear.

  
“What now Potter?” she sighed. 

  
Before she realized what was happening, Lily found her lips pressed firmly against James’s. After a few moments, he pulled himself away from Lily. “Now, tell me you didn’t thoroughly enjoy that love.” 

  
Lily just stood in utter befuddlement, trying to collect her emotions. “I…don’t you ever… I…I have to go.” She stammered and rushed out of the main doors. James stood in his place, watching her every step. He had finally managed to lock lips; now all he had to do was find the key to her heart.  


 


End file.
